killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Stuart Adams
General Stuart Adams was the ISA General in charge of the Vektan SD weapons platform at the time of the Helghast invasion. He is the main antagonist in Killzone, and in a way, the final boss fight. He was secretly in league with the Helghast and deactivated it so that the Helghast could succeed. His betrayal was unmasked by Jan Templar and his team, who Adams constantly tried to stop. He was confronted on the platform by Templar who mortally wounded him. He was killed when wreckage from the destroying platform fell on top of him. He is also mentioned Killzone: Liberation. Biography Early career Stuart Adams was born on Vekta during the 24th century. He is a descendant of the 2nd president of the United States, John Adams. At some point in his life he joined the ISA. He proved to be a capable soldier and slowly went up the ranks to General eventually. He was put in charge of the SD weapons platform above Vekta. There was a revolution taking place on Helghan, and Scolar Visari came into power. He secretly planned for an invasion of Vekta to create a new empire. Visari secretly made contact with Adams, and tried to convince him to join to their side. He showed Adams visions of power, and the dreams of the Helghast. Adams decided to join the Helghast, and even helped turn his colleague, General Dwight Stratson to their side. The two were secretly in contact with one another, and stayed in contact with the Helghast through General Armin Metrac. In 2357, Visari finally made plans for the Helghast invasion. The Helghast Third Army, led by General Joseph Lente, would invade Vekta. Adams would disable the SD platform so that the fleet could go by easily and quickly take over the planet (with the help of Stratson, who would lead ISA forces away from the cities). Adams would then reactivate the platform in time to destroy any reinforcements sent from Earth. He also tried to have Captain Jan Templar killed as he was a promising soldier who could hinder their plans. One of his men (or even him) tried to kill Templar with an ISA assault rifle ,taken from the weapons platform, during a training exercise. The culprit was never discovered, although it raised a lot of questions among the ISA, who believed the culprit to be a Helghast sympathizer. Killzone In August, the Helghast fleet starts its invasion of Vekta. Adams orders the Space Defense Platforms to fire at them, but in reality allows them to pass unhindered using the excuse of a weapons malfunction. As the Helghast rampage through the ISA defenses, Adams waits impatiently for General Bradley Vaughton, who had the other access key to reactivate the platform. He even threatens a worker who tells him that Vaughton has gone missing on the planet below. Vaughton finally reappears and takes a shuttle up to the platform. Adams greets him as he arrives and the two activate the weapons back online. Suddenly General Lente and a squad of soldiers enter the room and surround Vaughton. When asked what the meaning of this is, Adams simply replies, The meaning? The meaning of it is, you lose. Adams then orders a Helghast soldier to kill Vaughton. The Helghast take control of the platform, although the workers seem to accept this. Adams fires the platform on the Fortress, on Vekta. Adams betrayal is discovered by a team of soldiers, led by Captain Jan Templar, who decide to find a way to reach Adams and stop him from destroying the fleet from Earth. While waiting for the fleet to arrive, Adams is informed about Templar's activities (such as destroying a code 3-3 fire base) and realizes that it must be Vaughton's lapdog, Templar. He informs the ISA that Vaughton was a traitor and tried to take over the platform, and that Templar's team was on his side. He then sets up a trap by having a beacon be placed in a Helghast base and have the team think it is him. The plan fails and the team manage to kill the Helghast company, much to Adams' anger and dismay. Lente decides to go down to the planet and kill them himself and implies that Visari will lose favor with Adams. One of his workers later informs Adams that Templar's team has managed to cut off supplies to the Helghast, blow up a bridge over a vital supply route, and presumably destroyed a Helghast platoon. Adams loses it and smashes the workers head repeatedly onto a table until he dies. After he hears about Lente's death, Adams is slightly pleased that Lente could not stop them either, but realizes that they will likely reach him soon and kill him, so he doubles the guard in anticipation. Eventually the Earth fleet arrives and Adams destroys one of the ships with the platform, the fleet is shocked by this but soon begin bombarding the station. While talking to a Helghast soldier in a large dome on the bridge, a member of the team (canonically it is likely Templar) arrives and shoots the Helghast soldier. Adams sees that the team has infiltrated the platform to stop him. Adams begins ranting about the 'visions Visari has shown him, and how the Helghast will never give up. He says that he knows he cannot stop the earth fleet now and claims that his death will not solve anything, and that the Helghast cannot be stopped and Vekta doesn't stand a chance. A large group of soldiers suddenly arrives and Adams makes a run for it. Templar catches up with him and Adams tries to kill him, but is shot and wounded. The platform breaks up and Templar's team escapes before it is destroyed. Adams is still alive and tries to crawl away. His legs are crushed by some falling debris, and he meets his end straight after from more falling debris. Characteristics Stuart Adams is shown as an overall bad man in Killzone. From the moment you see him, you feel a villainous presence about him. Even before he reveals his treachery, he acts devious and a little creepy. He threatens one of the platform workers who gives him disappointing news about General Vaughton. He asks him does he believe in God, and tells him that whatever thing he prays to, pray that General Vaughton reappears, leaving the worker quite shocked due to his tone. When he betrays General Vaughton, he shows no remorse for what he has done and seems to enjoy this with a sadistic grin. He seems to have a dislike of General Lente, who constantly insults him for being a human. Adams tries to stop Templar and his team, but fails, much to his surprise. He is quite pleased when Lente is killed however. Over the course of the game, he seems to be getting ever more insane and paranoid, due to Templar embarrassing his efforts in front of the Helghast. When the same platform worker tells him that Templar's team managed to cause absolute havoc on some Helghast forces, Adams loses it, and brutally murders the worker for not telling him what he wants to hear. He seems to accept his fate when Templar arrives, merely ranting that killing him will not save Vekta. It is unknown what turned him to the Helghast, but most likely it was dreams of power. Adams must have been an accomplished soldier and/or leader to have been in such a high rank and have a position as the leader of the SD platforms. He has some combat skills as can be seen when he tries to kill Templar's team. Templar calls him a murderer, traitor and a coward, which makes Adams become more paranoid, as he has been shunned by the Helghast as well. He claims that there is never any sympathy or remorse for the traitor. Description Adams has long, almost dreadlock-like hair and a small goatee. He has striking and menacing facial features. He wears a gray and green uniform unlike any ISA outfit seen in the series. It seems to have to do with his position and that the SD platform crew have likely a different uniform. His uniform is somewhat decorated, and has areas of dark brown stripes on the uniform, namely the shoulders which symbolise some kind of leadership and authority and he has a red band around his left arm. His hair and goatee, along with his distinctive facial features, makes him look slightly younger, albeit a middle aged man TRYING to look younger. His voice sounds quite sadistic and evil. Trivia *Its hard to notice for some at first but you actually fight Adams at the end of the game. When you are about to escape the ship and there are still some Helghast left, Adams can be seen with elite Helghast soldiers shooting at you. He goes down pretty quickly and after they are all dead the game is over. *He is voiced by Ronny Cox. *His Rank in the ISA is Lt. General. *Even before it is officially revealed that he is a traitor, it is strongly hinted that he is in the way he talks to his technician in the cutscene after the second mission is completed Category:Characters Category:ISA Category:Helghast Category:Killed-in-Action Category:Antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Enemies